


That's Not What A Bodyguard Does

by Shadowmonsta



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Bodyguard, Comedy, Fluff, Love, M/M, Opposites Attract, Romance, Smut, Yaoi, a little bit of violence (nothing to be concerned about)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmonsta/pseuds/Shadowmonsta
Summary: Yoo Kihyun, an idol requests a new personal bodyguard to protect him. He ends up with his complete opposite, Shin Hoseok. And all Hoseok seems to do is annoy him, and it pisses him off. Or maybe he thinks its attractive.





	

The new bodyguard tapped his fingers on the desk he was currently sitting at, staring at the clock on the wall across from him with a frown on his face. His client was late. After everything that he had researched about his new client, he had found him to be kind, punctual, happy and overall a genuine good guy. Being late is making him think that maybe there were some bad stories on the internet. Before he had time to sigh loudly again, the door opened and in stepped an image that was more than perfection.

The man was dressed in a white dress shirt, the first three buttons undone, accompanied with a pair of black trousers that fitted him perfectly, showing off his petite waist, and he was wearing black leather formal shoes. The entire image was one that you would expect a CEO to be dressed in, but none looked this good. Besides, this wasn’t a businessman and the bodyguard had a feeling that the other’s occupation had something to do with how good he looked.

It was the pink hair that should’ve ruined the image, but somehow, it brought the entire outfit together as if it was planned. The man walked forward and sat down on one of the empty chairs, crossing over his legs fluently and looking up at the bodyguard who was definitely staring.

“Shall we get this over with?” His voice wasn’t particularly deep, but it still sounded manly, powerful. The other man in the room cleared his throat a little before extending out a hand to the pink-haired man.

“I’m Hoseok, I’ll be your new personal bodyguard.” Hoseok managed to say without any problems, and the one in front of him stared at his hand for a second.  
Ignoring it, he replied.

“I assume you know who I am, so introductions are unnecessary. All I need to see is the contract your company wrote so I can sign it then get back to my schedule.” Running a hand through his perfect hair, he stared at Hoseok with an eyebrow raised, waiting for what he had asked for.

Hoseok stared at the other and bit his lip to stop any remarks coming from it. Moving over the contract, he watched in silence as his new client read over the paper.

Yes, introductions were probably useless. 

He knew who the other was. It was Yoo Kihyun. One of the most famous Korean pop idols in Korea at the moment. His company was doing amazing and he was incredibly popular. Hence the reason why he suddenly needed a personal bodyguard.

Not just one of the normal ones, he needed one that would protect him everywhere.

And Hoseok liked to think he was perfect for the job.

“Here, this is fine. I assume you’re ready to go, so I’m going back to my dressing room to finish getting ready for my interview.” Kihyun said as he passed the contract back over after signing it and he stood up, flattening down his shirt as he did. “After today I will expect you to know my schedule exactly, so that we can limit talking.” 

Hoseok stared after him with wide eyes as he watched the idol leave the room. Okay. So, the information he had gotten off of the internet was definitely bad or some sort of fan riddled dream. Because this was definitely not what he was expecting when he was asked to protect Kihyun. The boy had pink hair! How could he not be an angel?

Shaking his head, he stood up and followed after the man, keeping a close but distant pace behind him, looking around and noticing that there was hardly anyone else in the corridors. 

Running a hand through his own platinum hair, he stopped abruptly when Kihyun entered his dressing room. Following after, he watched as the idol immediately when to an empty chair close to a mirror and suddenly two women were around him, fixing his already perfect hair and adding slight makeup onto that already perfect face.

Okay.

So Hoseok could appreciate that there was nothing with the idol visual wise, in fact, he was probably the most handsome and perfect person he had the joy to lay eyes on.

And Hoseok liked to think he wasn’t so bad himself.

Then again, that’s what he thought when he wasn’t forced into the outfit he was wearing on his body today. His boss needed him to look the most professional that he could which led to him being forced to wear a suit himself, a suit jacket and everything, which made him completely uncomfortable. There was nothing in the contract that the idol had signed which related to the way Hoseok dressed.

And god, he hoped there wasn’t going to be any problem when Hoseok appears tomorrow for work wearing a plain white t-shirt and black skinny jeans. It wasn’t like he dressed like a thug, he just liked being comfortable.

A few minutes later, Kihyun stood up and looked in the mirror, fixing his hair as he saw fit without regarding the stylist who had just worked on. Kihyun turned around and licked his lips, looking at the bodyguard who was still standing in the middle of the room looking very out of place, not knowing what he was supposed to do. This wasn’t in the information he received. He didn’t want an amateur as a bodyguard.

Moving closer to Hoseok (was that his name?), he stood in front of him and put on a frown that didn’t match his image at the moment, but he didn’t care.

“If this is making you uncomfortable please ask your agency to get someone more experienced.” Kihyun suddenly said, making the other jump a little at the sudden accusation without really knowing how to reply.

“E-Excuse me?” Hoseok replied, eyes widening.

“I said, I wanted someone more experienced with being a personal bodyguard.” The idol said, taking a step closer in order to show some sort of intimidation. “Not someone who stands in the middle of my dressing room looking like a nervous kid.”

“I am not a kid.” Hoseok replied, taking a step forward himself until there was hardly any space between them. “Let my work speak for itself.”

Kihyun and Hoseok continue their stare off until the idol’s manager interrupted them.

The pink-haired boy sighed and immediately left the room, and Hoseok wasted no time in following him, biting his tongue to stop any rude remarks. This was an idol. Someone whose life was not personal in the least, which meant that was going to be his life for a while, anything he did was going to be caught on camera, he was going to be talked about, so there was not time for mistakes.

Even if he really wanted to hit him already.

…

Things were pretty slow for the first week. Hoseok and Kihyun had no chance to spout insults at each other because the idol was just too damn busy. Plus, there had been no incidents yet in which Hoseok had the chance to show off his skills, although that was obviously not a bad thing. At the moment, he was waiting to go through a shopping centre where Kihyun had just finished a fan meet (actually it was very cute to see him interaction with fans so nicely), waiting for the idol to make sure he had everything.

“Okay, let’s go.” Kihyun said as he stepped in line with Hoseok – they always seemed to manage to walk beside each other, maybe it was the protection thing – and the bodyguard kept quiet in response. 

In front of them was a long escalator. Hoseok quickly moved behind the idol as they stepped on, being crowded by the rest of the idols team. He looked down and a smirk fell onto his face.

Now, call him perverted or what, but Kihyun had a gorgeous ass.

Like, it was perfect.

Hoseok would’ve been a fool if he hadn’t noticed this on the first day. Although that day he was clouded with negative emotions of the man in question, but now he was relaxed and Kihyun hadn’t pissed him off that day, so he had the time to admire the perfect beauty in front of him.

The body guard glanced around and noticed that Kihyun was now in a conversation with his manager beside him, and everyone was busy looking elsewhere.

Ah, he wondered what Kihyun would do in public if he got embarrassed.

Would his cheeks turn red?

Would he shout and reveal his true personality?

Or would he leave it be?

Time to find out!

Hoseok held in a chuckle as he pushed his sunglasses further up his nose with one hand, the other moving dangerously close to the perfect ass in front of him that was just asking to be touched. Kihyun was still busy with his conversation, but he made the cutest yelping noise in the world (according to Hoseok anyway) when he felt a hand grab a hold of his butt and squeeze. Kihyun’s face immediately turned a dark shade of red and soon enough they were off of the escalator.

Turning around he stared at Hoseok who had a small smirk on his lip. You could only see it if you were looking for it. And Kihyun was.

Taking a deep breath, the idol simply turned back around and began to walk again.

Soon, they were outside and were waiting for the car to pull up to take them back to the company. Thankfully there was no fans around, and it was just Kihyun and his team. Which gave the idol the perfect opportunity to confront a certain blond headed bodyguard who had just felt him up in public. Grabbing Hoseok’s hand, he moved them over to the side so that no one could hear their conversation, he wasn’t about to be ridiculed again.

Once they were alone, Kihyun took the opportunity to immediately smack Hoseok’s arm, who looked incredibly insulted afterwards.

“What did you do that for?!” He asked, rubbing the sore spot with his opposite hand.

“Why the fuck did you grope me?” Kihyun asked, his eyes wide with anger but his cheeks were still slightly tinted red from the embarrassment. The bodyguard did his best to keep up pretences, but just seeing the other acting mad was adorable.

Hence the reason for the grin that appeared on his lips as he was scolded by the idol who did not take kindly to being laughed at.

“Stop it!”

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry. I just…” Hoseok managed to calm himself down enough to piss the other off more. “It was… just there. And it’s so perfect, man Kihyun your ass is just so damn—...”

“Enough!” Kihyun interrupted him before he could turn anymore red.

“Sorry…” The bodyguard whispered, pouting out his lips. Though he wasn’t apologetic at all because he was sure Kihyun wasn’t going to go too much into this conversation unless he needed to. “Next time… I’ll ask you permission first!” Hoseok said with a grin. Kihyun’s eyes widened at the other’s statement and hit his arm again, not saying a word before turning and walking back over to his manager without so much as a second glance at his personal bodyguard. 

Hoseok counted this as a win.

…

A month later and Hoseok had become a lot more comfortable around the idol, not just staying quiet (like he was asked to, countless times) but butting into everything he could, whether Kihyun liked it or not. The idol was still very much stuck up himself and liked to ignore his personal bodyguard as much as possible. But there was only so much ignoring he could do. He was beginning to wear himself out. Which could only mean good things for Hoseok.

They were currently walking through the airport, Kihyun looking as smashing as ever in a white short and white ripped skinny jeans and Hoseok sporting a leather jacket and simple black jeans. Hoseok liked to think they’d make the perfect visual couple.

And he had told Kihyun this one night when he was driving the idol home. Kihyun had laughed sarcastically in his face and got off without any thanks whatsoever.

He stayed close behind the idol, ignoring the flashes of cameras and loud chatter of fangirls and fanboys, feeling happy that they were finally back in Korea. Obviously, he had to accompany Kihyun to wherever he went, which meant they had both spent a week in China. It was nice, but the bodyguard was happy to be home.

Also, not that he’d actually say it out loud, he could see Kihyun getting more and more exhausted as time passed. 

There was never any resting time for him.

Maybe that was why the other seemed to be riled up all the time, why he was moody, and why there was always a tinge of tiredness in his eyes. Hoseok liked to think that he let the other relax a little, because he really enjoyed their bickering, and he was sure the other did too.

But now all he wanted to do was let the other rest for a bit since he had one day off tomorrow.

Hoseok was sad that he wasn’t going to see him tomorrow.

They walked through the airport and Kihyun did his best to smile at all of his fans that were shouting over each other at him. He could only lie on the floor right now and sleep. Kihyun didn’t do well on planes so he didn’t get any time to sleep and he just needed some sort of rest. Even if it wasn’t sleep, just rest. 

Suddenly they were stopped by the security guards who said there was too many people outside just now, and they had to wait there for a few minutes.

It wasn’t the first time this had happened. He had had to wait for about twenty minutes whilst the fangirls outside were cleared so they could get through. But he had never felt so exhausted before and standing was just out of the question.

Hoseok rose an eyebrow and watched as Kihyun started swaying a little. Moving forward, he didn’t stop until his chest hit the idols chest and he leaned down, whispering in the idols ear.

“Kihyun, are you alright?”  
The idol shivered a little before rolling his eyes and turning around, pushing the bodyguard back so he had some personal space.

“I’m fine. It’s not your job to ask me stuff like that.” Kihyun snapped back.

“Fine, fine.” The bodyguard said, shaking it off because he knew on a good day the other was irritable, and on a bad day it was a lot worse. But he wasn’t going to blame him. Just now anyway. “Just be careful, if you can’t stand then sit down.” He said, tapping the idol on the shoulder and taking a step backwards away from him.

Kihyun rolled his eyes and stood up straight as if to prove a point. He didn’t want to look weak in front of his annoying bodyguard.

Hoseok didn’t stop staring at him for the remainder of the time they were stuck there.

It was getting more and more annoying as time passed. Kihyun moved over to the bodyguard who had that creepy smile on his face and lowered his voice instantly.

“Stop fucking staring at me.” His voice low and as angry sounding as he could manage.

“Or what, Ki?” Hoseok replied, folding his arms over his chest as he got closer.

“Or I’ll fire you. You’re not here to annoy me and frankly, as seen in the past month, I obviously overestimated how much I needed a personal bodyguard.” The idol ranted on, the rest of the team hiding their confrontation from the fans so he didn’t need to hold back. “So, after we get back you can just piss off and finally leave me alone.” Kihyun finished, glaring at the man in front of him who still didn’t seem phased by what he had heard.

Hoseok didn’t reply, he just nodded his head and smiled sadly at the boy in front of him, noticing he had obviously pushed a nerve. And he didn’t want the other to jeopardise his reputation in the airport.

Soon enough the security team came back and announced it was clear.

Kihyun moved forward as quickly as he could – whether he just wanted to get to the car quickly or if he wanted to get away from Hoseok was unknown – but Hoseok tried his best to keep up with him without having to jog on his feet. 

The idol let out a sigh of relief when the fresh air hit him, smiling as he walked over to the car parked in the street. Wrapping his arms around himself since it was chilly outside, he leaned his head down to his chest to keep himself warm, which led to him not noticing that someone else was approaching him from the front and not be prepared to what was about to happen. Hoseok, who was a few steps behind him, had his eyes on the stranger immediately, watching carefully and didn’t think anything of it until the stranger had approached Kihyun.

And attacked him.

“Hoseok!”

The tone of Kihyun’s voice sent shivers down Hoseok’s spine but he didn’t have time to think about that. He ran forward immediately, sprinting as fast as he could but it wasn’t quick enough not to watch the attacker deliver a blow to the idol’s stomach, sending him to the ground in pain. Hoseok reached them before the stranger could hit Kihyun again, grabbing a hold of the attacker’s wrist and twisting it around, flinging him to the floor and kneeling on his back to stop him from moving, from even twitching a little.

“Hurry and get him!” Hoseok screamed at the security guards who were rushing towards them, letting him stand up as they took the attacker into custody. But he didn’t care. Immediately he moved towards Kihyun was bent over in pain on the floor, clutching his stomach. “Kihyun, Kihyun we have to move.”

Picking the boy up, he knew that the worst thing they could do is let Kihyun stay in public.

Taking him over to the car, he let the other get in – trying not to wince at the pained sounds coming from Kihyun’s mouth – following after him and ordering the driver to move.

Kihyun sat up, his expression blank as he tried not to move.

“Let me see.” Hoseok said, moving over and unbuttoning the others shirt. Kihyun winced a little but Hoseok continued until he had managed to see the damage on the others torso. “It doesn’t look bad Ki, it’ll probably bruise but you just need rest.”

As he said that, he looked over to see Kihyun’s reaction but the boy didn’t seem to react. His body was still shaking and his breath was heavy and rapid.

Hoseok put the other’s shirt on again and ordered the driver to take them to Kihyun’s house.

When they got there, Hoseok helped the other carefully out of the car and moved towards the apartment complex where the boy lived. The got to the front door, and he ignored every cautious word his heart sent him and he walked into it, following behind Kihyun slowly to make sure the other wasn’t going to hurt himself. The door was shut and Kihyun sat on his couch silently.

Hoseok wasn’t sure what to do. It was unfortunate that something like this happened as soon as they reached Korea but at least he had managed to get Kihyun home.   
Without thinking, he sat down beside the idol on the couch.

And then it happened.

Kihyun looked up at Hoseok and his eyes were now tearing up, his breathing starting to get faster again and his body was shaking all over. In less than a second, Kihyun had started to cry hard, small groans leaving his mouth as his hand fell over his stomach, probably more bruised now as time had passed. Hoseok couldn’t blame him. It was traumatic what he had just been through. Surprisingly, Kihyun gripped hard onto Hoseok’s leather jacket and began sobbing into his shoulder, the warmth of the other was what he needed and if he had been left alone he didn’t know what would’ve happened.

Without a second thought, Hoseok wrapped his arms around the idol’s fragile body, letting the other’s head fall more onto his chest. The sobs that he heard were heart-breaking. And he had to do all he could to make the other calm down.

He began to stroke the pink hair softly, humming a little tune that he hoped would at least calm the boy down. The sobs began to fall, and Kihyun’s grip on the leather jacket had loosened.

“You’re okay…” The bodyguard murmured, unused to seeing this side of the idol.

“Th-thank you. I-I’m so sorry…” Kihyun finally spoke, lifting his head up to stare at Hoseok in the eyes with his own tear ridden ones. “I-I don’t know what I would’ve done… or what he would’ve done… if you weren’t there… I-I didn’t mean to say what I did…” The crying got harder, but Kihyun didn’t look away, he continued to look at his bodyguard, who didn’t really know what to do but let the idol talk and get his feelings out. Kihyun’s lip was quivering and he was desperately trying to stop crying.

Hoseok tilted his head and all he could do was smile. 

“Come on, let’s get you into bed.” He said, standing up and holding out a hand to the other to take, and when he did, he softly scuffled along to the master bedroom and let Kihyun sit on the bed. Now it was time to leave. “If you need anything, call me. It doesn’t what time or what it is. Okay?” Hoseok said, gaining a nod in return. “Bye Ki.”

Turning around, the blonde softly shut the bedroom door and let out a deep breath. Today was hard on him as well. In fact, he was rather used to protecting others and seeing assaults take place, obviously, it was his job. 

But there was something different stirring in his stomach. And it had to do with the fact that the victim was his Kihyun.

Wait.

‘His’ Kihyun?

Hoseok shook his head to put the thought out of his mind. He was just having an off day or something. Just as he was about to move across the hall towards the exit, he heard a strained voice calling out after him.

“Hoseok?”

Turning on his heel immediately, he rushed into the room and wondered what was wrong. Kihyun sat there, under the covers this time and Hoseok could see the other’s discarded clothes on the floor but he pretended not to notice. Moving towards the bed hesitantly, he watched as the idol looked around nervously, like he was thinking of what to say. 

“Yes Ki?” The nickname kept spilling out of his mouth but Hoseok couldn’t help it. It was adorable to him, and the other hadn’t said anything about it.

“…” Kihyun seemed to have difficult speaking.

“…Do you want me to stay?” It may be hopeful thinking, but Hoseok couldn’t think of anything else that would make the other embarrassed in front of him. Kihyun’s head shot up in surprise and his eyes widened. But he didn’t say anything. And with a brief nod, Hoseok shifted nervously around on his feet as he wondered what exactly that entitled. “Where… Where do you want me to go?” He asked, hoping the other understood the question.

If Kihyun only wanted him in the house then that was fine, he didn’t mind. If Kihyun wanted him closer and wanted him to sit at his desk in the bedroom that was also fine. He just needed to know what exactly the other wanted, because he wanted to give it to him.

Kihyun didn’t speak – and it may have been the other’s imagination – but he patted the pillow beside him and Hoseok wasted no time in taking off his jacket and boots before moving into the bed in his jeans.

The idol bit his lip as he watched.

Hoseok didn’t move under the covers, instead he pushed them aside and sat against the headboard quietly, not quite sure what the etiquette here was. But he wasn’t going to push Kihyun into explaining why he was here because he was sure he already knew. Glancing at his side, Kihyun was staring down at his hands and he was fiddling around with the covers. Seeing him nervous was a rare sight indeed. Kihyun shuffled his position a little to the side (closer to his bodyguard), his head still planted firmly on his chest as he couldn’t bring himself to look at him. 

“How are you feeling Kihyun?” Hoseok asked suddenly, twisting his body around so that he was facing the idol and he felt a lot more comfortable. 

“Fine.”

Only a one worded answer but that was fine. If the other needed Hoseok to do all the talking then he would. He really didn’t mind.

“I’m sorry for what happened today. I should’ve been closer to you.” Okay, so maybe him doing all the talking wasn’t the best thing that could’ve happened because Hoseok didn’t even realise what he was saying. “It’s my fault this happened. I can’t bear that you were hit because of me. I’m sorry. Really.” He couldn’t shut his own mouth, the words just pouring out in the first real spur of honesty he had ever had with Kihyun.

The idol was now finally looking at him with something in his eyes he couldn’t quite pinpoint. Kihyun was biting his lip, obviously stopping himself from saying something in return.

Good, Hoseok didn’t want forgiveness. Not when he practically failed at his job today.  
Looking down at the covers himself, Hoseok let out a deep sigh as he did, pursing his lips. He didn’t notice the other on the bed shuffling a little bit closer until he felt someone’s hand on his own, Kihyun’s thumb stroking his skin softly.

“It’s not your fault.” Perhaps Kihyun was the only person that would make Hoseok believe that.

The bodyguard looked up and nodded, he didn’t know what else to do.

“Thanks for staying with me. I… I know it’s weird but I didn’t want to be alone.” 

“No, it’s fine. I’m happy you wanted me to stay, that way I could look after you properly this time.” Hoseok said, looking up at noticing that there was hardly any space between their faces. He could feel his own heat up but he ignored it for now. 

“Look after me properly?” Kihyun asked, tilting his head to the side a bit.

“Hmm?”

Kihyun and Hoseok stared at each other as the words ran through both of their minds simultaneously. The bodyguard gulped before running a nervous and shaky hand through his bleach platinum hair, laughing nervously because he wasn’t sure where the other was going with this. The idol didn’t look as nervous as he spoke again.

“Will you look after properly?” The softness of his voice was so delicate that Hoseok wanted to squeeze him tight for being so adorable. “Hoseok?” Kihyun repeated, seeing as he got no reply the first time. “Can you… look after me tonight?” 

Hoseok’s eyes widened at the rest of the question.

This had turned in a different direction and he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say. He didn’t even really know what Kihyun had meant by that. Of course, there was a big chance that the other was meaning what Hoseok thought he did, but if he didn’t, then that would be awkward as hell and he didn’t want to hurt Kihyun more tonight.

Another period of silence made Kihyun frown, maybe it wasn’t such a good idea after all.

“I-I’m sorry Hoseok that was inappropriate—.”

“No, it’s fine. I um… I’m not sure what you mean though, Kihyun.” 

Kihyun stared at the other and smiled kindly, shaking his head as if he was having second thoughts of what he was asking the other to do. Liking his dry lips, he let out a sigh and decided that the attack must have muddled up his mind.

“I’m just… I just… I’m sorry I don’t know what I want…” The idol explained, wrapping the covers more tightly around his own torso, accidently pressing his own hand onto his torso and forgetting that a bruise had already formed there. “Fuck…” he winced as his fingers touched the mark, throwing down the covers and looking at his bare torso himself. The bruise wasn’t that big, but it was already purple and it hurt just to look at.

“Are you alright?” Hoseok said immediately, moving closer to the other and pushing the other slightly on the chest to let Kihyun’s head rest on a pillow whilst he examined the injury. “It looks like it hurts, want me to go get some ice?” 

Kihyun shook his head and just stared as Hoseok examined his stomach.

Taking a risk, Hoseok lifted his left hand and placed it softly on Kihyun’s waist, his other hand moving towards the bruise. Very lightly, he let his fingertips move over the bruise and he felt his chest hurt. It wasn’t fair that after everything Kihyun did, he got this in return. Pursing his lips, he took away his fingers and looked up at Kihyun.

The boy’s face was flush and his eyes were half lidded. Then Hoseok realised his own position. 

Whilst he had moved to look at the idol’s injury, he didn’t realise that he had moved way too much into Kihyun’s personal space. Without thinking, he had leaned over and straddled Kihyun’s thighs in order to have a proper look at the bruise. His two hands were now gripping either side of the boy’s perfect waist, and he wasn’t sure what to do next. Looking back up at the idol, he couldn’t pinpoint the expression he was seeing, but he was sure it wasn’t anything negative. 

“I…” Hoseok began but, he didn’t know what to say. Usually he was incredibly confident in situations like this, but this was Kihyun, and even if they had only known each other for one month, there was something different about their relationship.

Kihyun sat up a little – trying not to wince – so he could look into his bodyguard’s eyes. 

Lifting his right hand, he moved to Hoseok’s blonde hair and he ran his fingers through it, before sitting up completely until their faces were but inches apart. It was tense between them. But it was a good sort of tense. Hoseok was reaching his own limits, especially having Kihyun’s soft skin beneath his fingers and knowing that if he moved even just a bit forward he’d be able to kiss the other. And what was stopping him? It was obviously what Kihyun wanted, and what he wanted.

So what was stopping him? Nothing.

Without another second passing, Hoseok moved his face forward and his lips clashed with Kihyun’s in quite possibly the sweetest and most desperate kiss he had ever experienced in his life. Both of their eyes immediately closed and Kihyun wrapped his arms around the other’s broad shoulders, pulling him a little bit closer, taking his time to enjoy Hoseok ravishing his lips. Hoseok let his tongue roam over Kihyun’s pink lips, taking his time to taste every single part of them, his hands rubbing up the other’s sides.

Kihyun immediately opened his mouth and let out a small moan when he felt the hot muscle enter. 

Their tongues clashed in the middle, and Hoseok couldn’t stop his hands moving around Kihyun’s small body, running down his back and stopping at the other’s perfect ass, squeezing it hard as he fell into the passionate kiss. Kihyun let out a loud moan which he instantly felt embarrassed about, but before he could do anything about it, Hoseok noticed and caught the idol’s bottom lip between his teeth.

He nipped at it, sucking hard, letting his red tongue swipe across it to calm the other down. Afterwards, he moved away slightly, his hands still on Kihyun’s ass because he didn’t think he’d ever want to touch anything else.

Both of the males were panting after the make out session, and their cheeks were painted red.

“Kihyun…” That was all he could muster up, Hoseok didn’t know what else to say, he didn’t know if he wanted to say anything else. 

The idol shook his head and put his hand under Hoseok’s chin, lifting it slightly.

“Please, don’t overthink anything just now Hoseok. Just… kiss me again, please?” He asked, and Hoseok wouldn’t dare to say no to this man. Especially when his lips looked swollen and red and just begging to be kissed again.

“You got it Ki.” 

Hoseok captured Kihyun’s lips again, giving his bottom another squeeze before pushing his tongue into the other’s mouth again. Kihyun titled his head to the left and let the other dominate him. It was nice to be dominated, it was nice to be taken care of. That’s all he wanted just now.

Suddenly Hoseok softly and very carefully – which Kihyun would be sure to thank him for later – laid him on his back on the bed, taking his hands away from the idol’s ass and instead clasping their hands together at either side of Kihyun’s head. But he didn’t break the kiss. Their tongues massaged each other and every few seconds Hoseok would nibble on it, suck it, and make Kihyun’s pants even tighter with every time he did it. 

Hoseok removed his lips and began moving his mouth to the other’s neck, nibbling at it like it was the most precious sweet in the world. To him it was. Kihyun threw his head back to give the other the space he needed, and he tightened his hold on the other’s hands. It felt way too good. 

The blonde’s lips moved all over Kihyun’s neck, trying not leave any marks because in the back of his mind he knew that Kihyun couldn’t have hickeys.

Sadly.

He’d just have to place them in areas that no one else would see. So Hoseok let his lips trail from Kihyun’s neck down to the man’s chest, letting his tongue move over his right nipple before pulling at it between his teeth.

“Jesus Hoseok…” Kihyun moaned, instinctively lifting his hips at the pleasure.

Removing his lips, Hoseok let an evil smirk fall on his lips as he lifted his head to stare at the idol who was now a little embarrassed at his actions.

“Someone’s a little impatient…” He was teasing him, and Kihyun’s glare was hilarious.

“Shut up. I am not.” Kihyun said, his overconfidence coming back up and his arrogance was radiating through his body even if he was currently pinned down by his personal bodyguard. Hoseok chucked before pursing his lips and sitting back up on the other’s thighs. With one swift action, he removed his own hands from the idols and let them hang by his side. Both of them just stared at each other. That is, until Hoseok let his left hand move slightly towards the other’s crotch that was covered by underwear and sweatpants. And with one soft movement, Kihyun let out a small moan when he felt the others finger softly stroke him.

“Are you sure you’re not impatient Ki? Hmm?” He was teasing him, because he wanted the other to become his hot arrogant self that was incredibly sexy to watch.  
Kihyun glared and tried hard not to life his hips into the others hand that was now stroking him through his sweats.

Shaking his head – he didn’t trust his voice – he bit his lip to stop any moans escaping.

But Hoseok was too crafty for that. Removing his hand, he let his index fingers dip into the waistband of the boy’s sweats and boxers, teasing him again, pulling them down eventually, leaving his bottom half bare for all to see. Kihyun flushed a bright pink, but Hoseok didn’t care. All he wanted to do was take care of him.

His hand began stroking the other’s member, watching the small expressions appear on Kihyun’s face as he did, the little moan he let out, the twitching of his eye as he did.

“God Hoseok...” Kihyun moaned, this time lifting his hips up fully into Hoseok’s hand.

“Let me take care of you Ki.” Hoseok whispered, shifting his body down to the boy’s knees so that he had enough space. Locking eyes with the idol, both of them took a few seconds to appreciate the other, until Hoseok winked at him.

Kihyun tried to resist the urge to roll his eyes but he couldn’t manage. The other was irritating as hell and apparently, he was still trying even in bed.

“Seriously Hoseok? Stop being ann—… oh fuck.”

Kihyun didn’t have enough time to finish his sentence before Hoseok decided to shut him up in a very effective way. The blonde boy leaned down, holding up Kihyun’s cock with his hand, pressing a soft kiss to the tip and letting his tongue dart out slowly, testing the waters as it were, his eyes never leaving the others just to gauge his reaction.

The other’s cheeks were getting redder by the second, his body trembling a little, and it seemed he didn’t know what to do with his hands.

This was the image Hoseok had wanted to see for a very long time.

Letting his tongue explore the hot member, Hoseok finally broke eye contact and placed both of his hands on Kihyun’s waist, stroking the skin softly. 

Without any warning, Hoseok let his mouth envelop the other’s member entirely, shoving it all into his mouth with great effort, closing his eyes tightly as he sucked at the skin and began moving his head up and down. The idol groaned, tightening his hold on the bed sheets beneath him, letting his head fall back at the pleasure. Hoseok began moving his head faster, using his tongue to swipe across the skin, massaging the other’s skin before moving one of his hands to the other’s shaft, stroking the skin his mouth couldn’t reach.

It was silent in the room apart from quiet sucking and the faint moans escaping the pink haired boy’s mouth.

Shoving his hips up into Hoseok’s mouth wasn’t his own action, just an impulse. But it made Hoseok slightly gag in surprise. 

“S-S-Sorry!” Kihyun said, startled.

But Hoseok didn’t pay attention to him, only squeezing the other’s member harder with his hand, moving his head again to let his teeth slowly graze over the heated skin. Kihyun began moving his hips up slowly in a repeated rhythm, hoping that the other didn’t mind because there was a small pooling of heat in his lower abdomen that was about to send him over the edge.

Arching his back, he bit his lip to avoid moaning anything embarrassing out, the feeling of Hoseok’s tongue was sending him quickly over the edge.

Sucking harder, Hoseok could feel precum slide down his throat, warning him that the other was close, but he didn’t mind. He was taking care of him, he didn’t care. So, he sucked harder and let his tongue slide over the flesh before he felt the other’s hips thrust upwards swiftly, and with a loud moan, Kihyun came in the other’s throat, trembling as he did. 

Hoseok kept his eyes tightly shut, letting his mouth slowly move over the sensitive flesh before removing the cock from his mouth, staring at Kihyun who was slowly coming down from his orgasm.

And he swiftly moved off him, not leaving, but grabbing the tissues on the side table.

After he had finished cleaning them both up and Kihyun had stopped shaking a little, Hoseok moved closer to him in the bed, removing his jeans and this time slipping under the covers to share body heat with the idol. Kihyun had still refused to look at him, but when Hoseok let one of his arms slide over Kihyun’s waist, the idol finally opened his eyes and turned a little to face him.

But it seemed he didn’t really know what to say. And honestly, neither did Hoseok. All he knew was that he didn’t regret it one bit, and there was only one thing he wanted to right now.

And that was kiss him again.

…

It was a week after the incident, and Hoseok had seen Kihyun every single day since then. In fact, it wasn’t even Kihyun that had asked him – although Hoseok was sure he was going to – it was his manager, who insisted that Kihyun was around a bodyguard as much as possible. This time, however, Kihyun was finally returning to the company for a routine dance rehearsal and singing lessons. With Hoseok of course. 

They were currently in the dance hall, Kihyun following the choreographers moves with some ease (except for some of the overly complicated parts) and Hoseok was playing on his phone on one of the benches at the side.

It was nice to watch Kihyun rehearse, it was, especially considering he was wearing a plain white t-shirt and grey sweats, but it had now been four hours and he was bored.

So, so bored.

“Break time, Kihyun, well done.” The choreographer said before leaving the room to go and get himself some lunch. 

Kihyun wiped the sweat on his forehead and jogged over to where Hoseok sat, grabbing the water bottle and swigging it all down in one go. Hoseok simply stared at him, the other’s musk was incredibly attractive and he really was trying his hardest not to jump him. The last week had been very interesting – some days Kihyun wanted to cuddle (that was it); some days he wanted nothing to do with Hoseok and wished to be left alone (which hurt a little but the other was going through a hard time) and one day Kihyun asked him to sleep with him.

Which, sadly, Hoseok had to refuse but gave him other pleasures of course. He wasn’t going to turn down the idea of intimate time with the gorgeous idol, but sex was pushing it a little. 

He could get fired for that. 

“What are you thinking about?” Kihyun suddenly asked, and Hoseok shook his head, shrugging his shoulders before standing up and stretching out his legs. The idol ignored it and closed the water bottle, stretching himself and closing his eyes.

It had been a hard day.

Hoseok watched as the other was now ignoring him, oblivious to the fact that Hoseok was now standing behind him, an evil grin on his face. Moving forward, he wrapped his arms around Kihyun’s waist and pulled him back, as tightly as possible.

Kihyun’s eyes widened as he felt something hard poking into his butt.

“What the fuck Hoseok?”

“What? I got excited watching you dance Ki.” Hoseok whispered into his ear, nipping at the earlobe as he felt the other straighten up in his hold. The idol gulped and bit his lip.

“Stop it.” He warned, but there was no intimidation behind it. “Someone might come in.” 

Hoseok chuckled and he nodded, agreeing with the other before taking a few steps backwards, holding up his hands in surrender. Kihyun let out a deep relieved sigh and he turned around, facing his bodyguard who had that stupid, cocky smirk on his face.

“Go away.” He said, flicking his hair back and adopting his stern personality again. “Seriously, just because of that one time it doesn’t mean you can do whatever you want with me.” Kihyun explained, pursing his lips and trying to look as serious as possible. Hoseok cocked his head to the side and chuckled, moving closer and shaking his head in disagreement.

“One time? Nah Ki, it was a lot more than that, don’t you remember?” The blonde asked, moving his right hand to the idol’s waist and he let his thumb move under the fabric, softly stroking the skin. “Hmm?” Hoseok pressed his body against Kihyun’s again, the temptation too much.

Kihyun looked up at Hoseok with pleading eyes. But he wasn’t sure what he was asking for himself.

“Let me remind you, hmm?” Hoseok whispered, moving his lips to the others jawline to press soft butterfly kisses along the bone, hoping to get the other distraction whilst he moved his free hand down to the others crotch. With a sudden squeeze, Kihyun gasped and his hands immediately moved to grip onto Hoseok’s jacket. “Remember now?” The blonde asked, biting the others ear one again as he teased and teased him.

The idol simply moaned, letting his head fall onto the other’s shoulder as he was being touched through his sweat pants. He should stop this; the choreographer could come back any time.

But it just felt too good.

Hoseok dipped his hand straight into the other’s pants, locking a hold of the other’s heated and hard erection, letting his tongue move along the boy’s ear.

The soft groans that he heard was making him hard himself.

But the only thing he cared about was making Kihyun feel good.

A loud noise made both of them freeze in their compromising spot, their heads twisted towards the double doors where they noticed the handle was turning. In a few seconds, flat, Hoseok had removed his hand and was now sitting crossed legged in order to hide his own erection, and Kihyun was facing the wall with a bottle of water trying to calm himself down.

Every inch of his skin felt sensitive, and whoever was about to come in was slowly becoming his most hated person in the world.

“Kihyun, ready to start again?” The choreographer asked, but Kihyun shook his head. “Why not?”

“Sick. Can I go home?” Kihyun asked, refusing to face the other but continue to stare at the wall, especially ignoring his personal bodyguard who was trying not to laugh.

“Sure, go ahead. We can reconvene tomorrow.”

Without a second thought, Kihyun rushed out of the room – but not before he grabbed onto Hoseok’s wrist and pulled him along – not nearing the car park where he should have been going, but his aim was his own personal dressing room. Where they wouldn’t be disturbed. 

Hoseok felt the air get pushed out of him as soon as the door to the dressing room was closed as Kihyun had pushed him on the couch instantly.

Straddling his waist, Kihyun stared down at the bodyguard and frowned.

“You know, this is highly unprofessional.” He commented, beginning to softly move his hips a little, rubbing his ass against Hoseok’s erection, making the man become a little bit slower in replying. The bodyguard let out a rough groan, locking eyes with the mischievous idol. 

“Coming from the one who just jumped me.” Hoseok replied, moving his own hips this time.

“Y-You jumped me f-first…” The idol retaliated, but soon their argument was out of his mind because the only thing he could think of was the erection softly rubbing against his ass, teasing him, making him want so much more than just regular dry humping. Biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, he leaned down and grabbed onto Hoseok’s shoulders, pulling him up so that he was sitting and so that he had the chance to capture his lips.

Hoseok was finally glad the other was taking initiative, it was the first time the other had started intimacy, and it got him even more aroused. 

They kissed passionately, Kihyun rubbing himself into the other’s erection harder and harder.

Moving away from the other’s hot tongue, he stared into Hoseok’s eyes with his own lust covered, and he moved to his ear, whispering seductively. 

“Please, Hoseok.” Was all he said.

The blonde stopped moving and his breath hitched. He knew the meaning behind it, he knew what the other was asking for, he knew exactly what he wanted and what Kihyun wanted. And he was pretty sure it was the exact same thing. Staring into the idol’s pleading eyes, he bit his lip before speaking, he wasn’t going to agree to something if it was going to mess up the one thing that he really cared about, and no, it wasn’t his job.

“…If we have sex, you have to promise me that… that by doing so you are willing to give a relationship with me… a chance.” Those words were hard to speak, for him anyway.

But seeing the surprise in Kihyun’s face was even harder to look at.

Their hips stopped moving and Kihyun looked like he was deep in thought. The worst-case scenario ran through the blonde’s head. What if Kihyun rejected him? What if it got him fired? What if after the best week he had ever experienced had gone to waste because he was stupid enough to question their relationship.

Finally, Kihyun spoke, in a tone that was unnerving.

“Are you serious, Hoseok?” The words weren’t what he was expecting and those were certainly not what he wanted to hear. Kihyun scoffed. And it hurt.

“Y-Yes.” That was all he could say.

“After what we had done together, you thought I would just…” The idol flicked his pink hair, rolling his eyes at what he was hearing, “…would just leave it as a fling? Even though you’re going to be beside me for a very long time? I ain’t that kind of guy Hoseok. I don’t do this. I don’t do these extremely private and intimate things with someone that I don’t like or don’t want to pursue a relationship with, especially when I’m an idol.” 

The bodyguard stared at him in disbelief, trying to comprehend what he had heard, trying to think of whether it was a good or a bad thing. But he concluded, that the other was willing to try and have a relationship with him.

Hoseok didn’t reply, he just stared at the other lovingly.

Then Kihyun chuckled.

“Can we have sex now?”

“Oh, god yes.”

Hoseok took a grip of Kihyun’s shirt and immediately pulled it off, showing off that gorgeous pale body that he loved to look at, throwing the shirt to the side. Kihyun chuckled before he repeated the action himself, this time with Hoseok’s shirt. Something he’d never get used to is how strong and amazing Hoseok’s body was – the first time he saw it he was in shocked, stunned silence. The muscles were huge and his abs were incredible.

It was incredibly erotic to him. 

They both removed each other’s trousers and undergarments until they were naked on the couch with their positions switched, Hoseok had positioned himself between Kihyun’s gorgeous legs, staring down at him with bright eyes. Kihyun was gorgeous. His hair was slightly tousled and his eyes were wide and pleading.

Oh, he couldn’t wait to feel him entirely.

Moving down and stealing a kiss, he chuckled and moved his lips to the others chest, sucking on one of his nipples, flicking the other with his right hand. 

Kihyun watched the other pleasure him. That was one thing that he had admired about Hoseok. He didn’t care if he got anything in return, he always made sure that Kihyun was taken care of, that he was fine and pleasured by the end of it. So Kihyun didn’t mention it.

This time, he was going to make sure to return the favour.

Hoseok looked up at him and moved a finger to the idol’s mouth, smirking and silently giving orders to the boy who seemed to get it instantly. 

Opening his mouth, Kihyun let the other shove his finger in. He swirled his tongue around the digit, closing his eyes and letting a small couple of moans leave his throat. Hoseok stared at the erotic sight in front of him, wondering if it could get any better than this. Probably not. Because he would watch the other do this for hours if he could, but alas, there was something better in the horizon and he should probably take his finger back now.

Kihyun whimpered at the loss of contact before shutting his eyes tightly when he felt something poking at his ass.

“F-Fuck…”  
Hoseok pushed in his finger slowly and carefully, using his free hand to softly caress the boy’s thigh to try and calm him down. The idol took a deep breath in, watching Hoseok’s eyes as they both calmed each other down through the process. Pushing his finger in and out, he stretched the idol beneath him, adding in a second finger carefully enough not to cause any pain. 

The pink haired one was glad for that, he was a little worried since it had been a while since he had had sex. Not that he was going to let Hoseok know that.

Moving in a third finger, he stretched them out and watched Kihyun carefully.

“You okay, Ki?” he asked, tilting his head and licking his lips at the image beneath him. Kihyun writing and hot was all he needed really. Kihyun nodded his head, trying to ignore the warm feeling in his stomach he got from the nickname that slipped past the other’s mouth. “This may be a bad question but do you have a condom? Lube?” Hoseok asked, removing his fingers after he figured it was time to move on, and Kihyun took the time to calm down from the sudden emptiness he felt.

“Um, top drawer over there.” Kihyun nonchalantly motioned over to the desk on the far side, and Hoseok made a private reminder to ask why the other had those things in his dressing room.

That wasn’t a conversation he was looking forward to having.

Returning with the items, he quickly opened the condom and put it on, putting a load of lube over his covered erection, pushing himself between the legs of the idol and smiling at the other, waiting for that last nod of confirmation that this was okay, and that this wasn’t going to ruin what they had.

“Just hurry up Hoseok.” Kihyun whimpered, wanting to feel the other inside of him already.

“Okay, okay.” 

Hoseok softly pushed in the tip of his cock into the other’s hole, taking his time and softly rubbing circles on the other’s thighs to calm him down, but Kihyun looked like he was alright. He urged Hoseok to move on, biting his lip as he felt the other’s member fill him up to the brim.  
The blonde didn’t move for a while to let the other adjust to him, taking a few deep breaths himself because damn, the other was tight and this feeling was incredible.

“Okay, I’m good, please move.”

Kihyun’s voice was shaky, but it was strong and powerful at the same time. He wriggled his hips about and moaned when he felt the other’s member twitch inside him. Hoseok couldn’t stop himself from beginning to thrust into him, keeping a slow and steady pace at first because he didn’t’ want to cause Kihyun any pain whatsoever. But it was getting harder and harder to stop his impulses when the tightness around his erection was threatening to make him come already.

Gripping the idol’s hips, he started to speed up, letting his head fall back in pleasure. Kihyun took a hold of the couch beneath him, holding it tightly as he felt his back move against the fabric with every thrust the bodyguard took inside of him.

Sensual moans and mewls left his mouth, some of which was incredibly embarrassing but he didn’t care, not at this time. This wasn’t the time to think about that.

All he could now think about was the most amazing feeling he had ever felt.

Especially when Hoseok found his prostate and hit it hard with his member, making him see stars already, heat filling his stomach and he willed himself to last longer.  
Hoseok tried to aim his thrusts into that spot repeatedly, moving one of his hands to Kihyun’s member which looked red and ready to burst. He pumped it quickly, making the other’s mind go wild at everything that was going on.

“F-Faster… Fuck…” Kihyun mewled again, lifting up his hips to help the other fuck him harder. Hoseok removed his cock entirely before thrusting full force into the other, making them moan in unison at the immediate effect.

Fucking him hard, Hoseok could feel himself reaching his climax already.

So, he began speeding up his hand on the others member, trying his best to make the other reach his own climax just like himself. Kihyun arched his back as he felt the other quicken, biting his lip to try and contain some of his self-esteem, but it didn’t help. He could feel the others thigh slap off his own, and the sound was making him feel even better.

Hoseok’s hips were moving incredibly, and he moved down, capturing the other’s lips instantly before he moaned loudly, coming immediately after their lips connected, his hand continuously moving against Kihyun’s member causing him to orgasm at the same time.

Both of them continued to rub against each other, moaning into each other’s mouths, moving their tongues together and riding out their orgasms. 

Only heavy breathing could be heard from inside the room now.

Hoseok lifted up his head from Kihyun’s shoulder and stared into the idol’s eyes, moving some hair from his forehead before he spoke.

“Thank you, Ki, that was wonderful.” His voice was strained and he immediately felt tired but he didn’t care. All he wanted was to share this moment with Kihyun, keep their bodies close together, keep them sharing one space in the entire universe. “I guess I’ll… go get something to clean us up.” He mentioned, pecking the other on the lips as he sat up, groaning at the strain on his back before he removed his member from inside of Kihyun.

Kihyun just stared in silence as he did, watching in amusement as the other took off the condom, tied it and threw it in the bin. When he was finally in the bathroom getting something to clean them up, Kihyun couldn’t help but grin.

Not smile but grin.

He felt ecstatic, like he was on top of the world and he couldn’t really believe it now. When Hoseok returned, they shared some eye contact and a small smile before he let the bodyguard clean them up. Soon enough they were back in their clothes and were now sitting side by side on the couch with Kihyun cuddled into Hoseok’s side and Hoseok playing with a strand of beautiful pink hair.

It was nice.

“Hmm… what now?” Hoseok found himself asking, not stopping playing with the idol’s hair. Kihyun sighed before shrugging himself. Not like he had the answer. “I guess it’s secretly play around until someone eventually finds out and then we go public, get ridiculed, get married then have a baby?”

Kihyun froze and he immediately removed himself from Hoseok’s side, staring wide eyed at him after what he had just heard.

“What?!” 

“I’m kidding, Ki! Just kidding!”

“You’re such an asshole.”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed my very first KiHo fic! Smutty goodness for your hearts content! I hope you enjoyed it my loves, leave a comment and kudos its much appreciated <3


End file.
